


Detectives

by ACNHHH



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Crime Scenes, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Murder Mystery, Police, Post Christmas, Romance, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon), Thriller, hiccup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACNHHH/pseuds/ACNHHH
Summary: Modern AU! Detectives Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson expect that there will be no problems for them to solve this Holidays but something unexpected happened. What would they do? (Christmas Special)
Relationships: Hiccup - Relationship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 4





	Detectives

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

  
**A/N:Hello, guys! I'm back. And here I have for you is a Mystery fiction with a mix of Hiccstrid! I hope you'll like this story. Well, this is my first time writing one of the said genre and not known to many, English isn't my first language. Please bear with me. Also, constructive criticisms are welcome.**   
**Thank you and Enjoy!**

  
-HTTYD-

  
**ASTRID**

  
TODAY is December 24, a day before Christmas. The streets are filled with different colored lights and Christmas ornaments, as well as the houses that surrounds the town. The snow is falling and everyone is enjoying the season. Well, the incoming days might be special for the others, but for us detectives, it is just an ordinary day.

  
I am Astrid Hofferson and I am a detective. Together with my best friend, a fellow detective, Hiccup Haddock, we solve different kinds of cases, simple or complex, no matter what the season is. We are always ready to help whoever needs us.  
"You okay, Astrid? You looked very stressed." Hiccup asked worriedly about my condition.  
"I am very fine, Hiccup. Just spacing out a bit." I told him reassuringly.

  
"I thought something happened." he smiled and handed me a mug of hot chocolate which I gladly accept.  
"Thanks. But it is nothing." I said taking a sip from the hot chocolate.

  
"You sure? Maybe you just needed a break from all the stress we have encountered. Besides, it is Christmas time. All of the others are with their families. So, you better go somewhere else and relax."

  
Yes, you heard it right. All of our friends, who are our colleagues, went to their families to celebrate the occasion except for the two of us.

  
"Yeah-yeah. Says Mr. Work-a-holic." I said sarcastically which earned a chuckle from my companion.

  
"I know. But my point is we need to relax. Com'on! Christmas occurs only once a year and I think we should take a break from work. A vacation, I mean or let's just say, a nice Christmas dinner. Besides, we are both alone. We have no families left. So, I think we can spend time together, if you want to. It's not like any cases would happen." Hiccup told me.

  
He has a point actually. We don't have any families left. Nothing to spend time with. So maybe we can spend time together. But wait...

  
"Are you asking me for a date, Haddock? Never thought you would ask me out." I said teasingly.

  
He blushed at my comment but stuttered something in defense.

  
"N-no! I-its just a friendly date! A dinner like I said, if you wanted to."

  
"Fine, if you insist."

  
And that's it. We went out that night to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. I ordered some grilled chicken and salad, while he ordered some carbonara and grilled salmon with vegetable salad. We had some talks while waiting for our food. Talks about work and personal life. A few moments later, the food we ordered was already served. The food is very tasty and actually worth the money. We also had red wine and desserts after that. He paid for the bill. Completely. I insist a share of money to pay the bill but he refused to accept it. All is well that ends well. I never expected this night to go well. We are currently walking back to the detective agency without cases to solve. No worries or...

  
KYAHHHHHH!

  
...not.

  
We heard a scream of a woman, just a few yards away from our current location. We immediately rushed to see what happened and when we got there, a bloody corpse of a man was found lying on the sidewalk.

  
"It seems like we have a case to solve." I let out an exasperated sigh.

  
"Yeah. I thought no more of this will happen, atleast, for today." my companion said.

  
A crying woman who was currently embracing the dead body saw us and immediately asked us a question.

  
"Who are you two and what are you doing in here?" she asked us. Her voice was a bit groggy but that might be because of her crying.

  
"I am Hiccup Haddock and this is Astrid Hofferson." my companion introduced ourselves to the woman. "And we are detectives. I advised you to stay away from the victim because this is now a crime scene and you might contaminate the evidences that might lead us to the culprit."

  
"C-culprit? How can that happen? My friend jumped off the building. He committed a suicide! And you are trying to say that someone killed him? He is a good man and I think no one can do that to him." the woman said aggressively.

  
"Yes. It may appear to be suicide for now. But we also needed to look at another angle that someone might have killed him. And that is what our job for. We are going to find out the truth behind this." I told her and I am glad that she listened. She stepped out of the way and let us investigate the crime. Whether it is suicide or not.

  
Hiccup wore his gloves and mask. And started to take pictures of the crime for future references. We always bring the things that we might need for investigations, just in case. While I, called the nearest police station and summoned them to deploy some officers to handle the case with us. After that, I approached the woman who found the corpse and asked for her statement.

  
"So tell me Miss..."

  
"Sarah Johnson." she introduced herself.

  
"Okay, Miss Johnson. Tell me what happened." I demanded.

  
"I found my friend, Max, lying on the sidewalk with his face facing the path, drenched in a pool of blood. His face was crushed and I was horrified of what I have saw." she said crying.

  
"What are you doing before you saw the corpse?" I asked her while jotting down her statement.

  
"I was on my way to his apartment room to visit him." the woman answered.

  
"Does the victim caught up in a fight with someone recently?"

  
"No. Never."

  
"Do you know someone who has a motive to do that?"

  
"As far as I know, his sibling-"

  
She was cut off when we heard a police siren came. The police went out of the car and helped Hiccup investigate the crime scene. I continued my interview with the woman and it is like she has no alibi. But she gave some names of the people who are close to the victim and the ones who are mad at him. So far, we have two persons of interest. Or three rather. For I do not trust the woman. It is like she is hiding something. I left her with the other police and entered the crime scene.

  
"How was it?" I asked Hiccup.

  
"There were no evidence that can point out the culprit, if this case is a murder. However, we still have the corpse examined just in case." He answered. I could see from the expression of his face that he was disappointed, not only on how our night turned out, but also because of the lack of clues that could point out the culprit, if there's any.  
"Maybe we could really consider the possibility that it is suicide." I suggested.

  
"And if it is really a murder, the suspect did his thing very well." he said. "How about you? Any luck?"

  
"I got the woman's statement earlier. She is Sarah Johnson and she is a close friend of the victim, Maxwell Green. She has no alibi. But I find her indeed suspicious. Though, according to her statement, there are people who might have a motive to kill Max. His brother, John Green, is jealous of him ever since because according to what she knew, she said, that John's parents favoured Max more than him." I told him every detail of my interrogation.

  
"The woman might have told you a lie. We might have to consider Ms. Johnson as one of our primary suspects. Since she was the first to find the victim's , she and the victim's brother only?" he asked.

  
"Yeah. But, she also told me that Max has a girlfriend named Elana Brown. They have been for five years and since then, they have no fights." I answered.

  
"So, that crosses her out of our list."

  
"Or maybe not. We could always use every single bit of doubt for any case that we solve."

  
"Good point. Anyway, I..." Hiccup started but is cut off by the arrival of a police officer, Officer Helga Holgerson, who called us.

  
"Detective Haddock and Detective Hofferson, two people arrived here. They introduced themselves as the brother and girlfriend of the victim." she said and then she left right after.

  
"Okay. So, we needed to get their statement. I will interrogate his brother while you go for his girlfriend. Is that okay to you?"

  
"Yup." I said affirmatively. "Let's get started. Time is running. We don't want to waste our time, right?"

  
He nodded in agreement.

  
"Well, then."

  
We separated ways and started asking them some questions that might be essential for our investigation.

  
oOo

  
Few minutes have passed and we have finished questioning the two. Actually, it took shorter than we expected. Unfortunately, both of them also have no alibis. John and Elana were both at home spending time with their families for the Holidays. But obviously, everyone's spending time with their families, except for us, of course.

  
"I can't believe that I'm saying case is getting harder to solve, isn't it? The primary suspects have no alibis and all. No clues at all. Our only hope of solving this case is from the forensic examination results of Max's body." I said, almost losing hope.

  
"No. You may be right, Ast. But there's no perfect crime. There's a flaw in everything. Anyway, while we are waiting for the test results, we should probably check the victim's room and possessions, as well as, the CCTV videos. I'm sure they have a CCTV in here." Hiccup suggested.

  
oOo

  
We proceed to the victim's room, 3rd floor Room 305, to check out his possessions. And from what Hiccup and I saw, it was indeed, very saw a small package from his brother, John. His phone's last call was from his friend Sarah, a few minutes before he died. And there's also a cup of tea, Cherry Hibiscus Tea. But I, we knew that there is something wrong with it.

  
After that, we checked the videos from the CCTV cameras and we saw earlier that day that there was a delivery guy who came to give Max his package from John. It was actually a perfect normal scenario, but what baffled us was that the delivery guy wears shades and hooded jacket that wasn't normal for a typical guy who delivers packages. Plus, he has a very feminine body. We also checked the CCTV videos from the neighbouring building. Looks like with this we are almost done with this case.

  
Then by the time we were done with what we're doing, the Forensic reports were already here and were handed down to us.

  
I opened the envelope, took out the paper and read it.

  
"What did it says?" my partner asked.

  
"There were traces of belladonna inside his body." I told him.

  
Then, all of a sudden, he smiled. No. It is more like a smirk. The smirk that he shows when he already know the culprit.

  
"You do know the culprit already, don't you?" I asked.

  
"Yes, I do. But I know that you also know the culprit." he said.

  
"Positive."

  
"Perfect! Now, I think it's the time to reveal who our culprit is."

  
oOo

  
We are now gathered at the police station with our three primary suspects, namely: Sarah Johnson, John Green and Elana Brown, to reveal who the culprit is.

  
"So, I assume that we are all here because you already find out the truth?" John asked us.

  
"You're right." I replied affirmatively.

  
"Then, what is it? Is it a suicide or a murder?" Elana asked this time.

  
"Murder. And one of you three, is the suspect that we are finding for." Hiccup stated calmly.

  
"Given that the crime was almost perfect, It took as a while to figure out. But there's always an imperfection out of a perfect thing or scenario." Hiccup continued.

  
"Oh, please. Enough with the speech! Tell us who killed Max!" Sarah yelled at us, demanding for an answer.

  
Hiccup and I looked at each other and then we laughed. Like there is something very funny. The others are very confused of what's happening and tried to remain silent. A few moments later, I broke up the silence.

  
"Don't be silly, Miss Johnson. You already knew the culprit." I said. "Right, Hiccup?"

  
Hiccup nodded.

  
"The culprit is none other than you..." Hiccup pointed his finger to Sarah. "Miss Sarah Johnson."

  
"How dare you! How can you do this to Max?! He has been your bestfriend ever since!" Elana said with rage as she rose up her seat and attacked Sarah.

  
"Hey, stop!" she commanded Elana but she didn't listen. She pushed her to stop her and then, Sarah faced us. "You don't have a proof that I killed Max and also, why would I do such thing?" She asked. Sarah's still acting as if she was innocent. Though, the truth was already revealed.

  
"There is just one reason behind this...Jealousy." I answered her question and started to explain the reason why. "The suspect killed the victim because she loves him so much and she can't take seeing him with another woman."

  
"Hence, what happened. Ms. Johnson sent Mr. Green a lot of Cherry Hibiscus tea, in which she addressed the sender as John Green, which contained belladonna, or devil berries. According to the analysis, it was ingested by the victim before he died."

  
John looked at Sarah's direction and glared at her.

  
"Sarah delivered the package to Max and disguised as a courrier service delivery using some hooded jacket and button up. Then when the victim already received the package, the culprit left the apartment and changed clothes. She was watching what the victim is doing by going on the rooftop of a neighboring building and by observing him using a pair of binoculars. Seeing him already drank his tea, she decided to call him and convinced him to jumped the building." Hiccup continued explaining.

  
"And because belladonna, when going into the human body's system affects the victims perception of things. He began hallucinating things and becomes easier to manipulate. Or in other words, mind controlled. Being not in his normal state, Max followed Sarah's orders and went up to the rooftop of his apartment to jump. And when he did, Sarah purposely went back to see the corpse of her friend and acted like she was shocked of the unfortunate things that happened."

  
And that's where our deduction show ended and a deep silence ensued. I looked at Sarah to see that the innocent mask she wore is already worn off.

  
"You are right. I killed Max." she admitted, letting out a sob. "If he can't be with me, why would I let another woman have him?"

  
"You are sick and insane! How can you do this? All of this foolishness because of that damned jealousy!" said John. "Not to mention, you almost framed me up. But somehow, it failed."

  
"Says the sibling who is jealous with his sibling right from the very start!" countered Sarah. "And everything will be according to plan if this two didn't start investigating!"

  
"We're just doing are job." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

  
I nodded at the statement.

  
"Yes, I admit. I am jealous of Max but I would never do that to him. Blood is still thicker than water. Unlike you!"

  
"Bastard!"

  
"Enough of that! Take that woman away!" the chief of the police said.

  
The others took her and put her in the cell with the other prisoners.

  
On the other hand, the police, Elana and John were very grateful to us because of what we did. Well, like I said, it's our job to bring justice to people.

  
After that, we left the station and went back home.

  
oOo

  
We didn't return to the detective agency. This time we decided that it's better if we go home after all this Holiday fiasco. We went to my apartment. Actually, I can handle myself going back home. But Hiccup insisted to come with me because he couldn't let me encounter danger especially because it's already 3 am.

  
Oh...Guess what? It's already Christmas!

  
We reached my apartment by foot at 3:30 AM.

  
"Finally, we are here! I'm very tired." I said as we got inside the apartment.

  
"Me too. I can't believe that someone will perform a crime this time of the year!" says Hiccup as I gestured him to sit on my couch which he did not refuse.

  
"Well... what can I say? Love is the most powerful motivator for a person to do such serious crime." I told him.

  
"Yeah, love." he shrugged.

  
"Oh, by the way, Hiccup, do you like some coffee and perhaps some snacks as well?" I offered.

  
"No need. I'll go home."He replied.

  
"I insist. We just arrived in here and besides, like you've said earlier we should spend time together because y'know? We don't have families to spend with anymore." I persuaded him. I hope he accepts my offer...

  
"Fine."

  
I smiled at him and went to my kitchen to prepare two cups of brewed coffee and of course, some sandwiches just to ease my or should I say... our feeling of hunger.

  
"By the way, your moves are very familiar. You know that I am a guy who is hard to get." Hiccup said cockily with a... smirk?

  
"I'm not making any move!" I said defiantly.

  
"I'm just kidding. Geez, don't be to serious." Hiccup chuckled. "Besides, I really wanted to spend time with you. More likely because our peaceful night got ruined by that case. I'm sorry. Guess I really do have some bad luck like they always said, don't I?"

  
"It's not your fault and you don't have to feel sorry about it." I assured him.

  
A few minutes later, the coffee and the sandwiches are already done. I went to the living room to serve the two of us the snack I prepared.

  
"Here's your snack."

  
"Thanks."

  
There we dig into the scrumptious food I prepared. He then stared into the television.

  
"Want to watch something?" I said as I passed him the remote control.

  
"It's alright. As long as I'm with you." Hiccup replied.

  
I blushed with his statement. But I did quickly hid it from his sight.

  
"You know what? You're getting really cheesy, Hiccup!" I said in response.

  
"I know."

  
"That's right. You should."

  
He turned the television on and opened Netflix. He was about to choose the show we're going to watch but then, he hesitated and turned to me.

  
"Oh and are you sure that you really wanted me to choose?" He asked.

  
I simply nodded in response.

  
After that, he then settled on some mystery thriller film which is Rated MA. Despite its rating, I think the plot is promising so I didn't really object.  
A couple of moments later, the movie scene was very exciting and thrilling. In fact, it carried us away. Then all of sudden, the scene changed from suspense into some heated scene. It started when the characters were making out. Well, this made me regret watching this movie but well out of curiosity I still stared at the tv and when the scene became really intense , I looked away just to see Hiccup staring at me and me staring at him.

  
Then all of a sudden, he snapped.

  
He kissed me.

  
And I was clearly in shock because I never expected that to happen. Also, because it was my first kiss... ever.

  
A few seconds of awkward silence ensued. Then, he finally decided to speak up.

  
"Look Ast, I'm sorry." He said.

  
He probably thinks that I am mad at him and was going to slap him. But I'm not.

  
I quickly placed my index finger on his lips and told him:

  
"Don't be."

  
And then... I kissed him back.

  
I never expected Hiccup to be my first kiss. I have thought of someone else. But I am not complaining. I like the way he kissed me and...

  
"I like you Hiccup/Astrid." We both said as we broke the kiss apart.

  
"Huh?"

  
"You do too? Since when?"

  
" Astrid, I have known you ever since and you have been my best friend for years. I started liking you the first time I laid my eyes on you. Also, I like you not only because of your beauty..." He trailed off as I blushed at his statement."... but also because of your wit and personality."

  
"Hiccup. You know I like you like the way you like me. I don't remember how it started, it just came one day that I felt some spark when we are together." I confessed.

  
He smiled at me and hugged me in response. We broke the hug and I looked at him shyly.

  
"So... are we together?" I asked him. You know? I am actually courageous to ask him like that considering that he is the guy.

  
"Sort of. More likely... dating? I don't know." He chuckled. "But we better take this relationship slowly."

  
"Yeah. You're right. Slowly but surely."

  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Hiccup asked me.

  
"Not yet. Because right now, I wanted to share this moments with you. You know them. If they knew about us, they will never stop bothering us."

  
"I agree."

  
We resumed watching the movie snuggling each other. Then he spoke after a few moments.

  
"Oh, and before I forgot, Merry Christmas Astrid."

  
"Merry Christmas too, Hiccup."

  
oOo

  
The next day is a regular working day. We are back at the detective agency. Not only us, but also our friends who are talking about what happened with their Christmas. There is Francis told us about their traditional family celebration. This year with his girlfriend, Heather and Heather's brother, Damien. And based on how he narrated his experience, it seemed that his Holiday was very solemn and happy. In short, very much perfect.

  
The twins, Rachel and Trevor, on the other hand told us about the Thorston Grand Family Reunion and different traditions, in which we find very strange and weird. Well, we never bother because with the Thorstons, being 'crazy' and 'weird' is already in their family dictionary.

  
Lastly, Sydney, who boasted about his out-of-the-country trip to Maldives with his family this Holidays in which cost him 2 weeks of absence in the agency.  
But of course! Hiccup and I also told them on how we spent our Christmas.

  
"...That's what happened. Sarah killed Max because of jealousy." Hiccup finished telling them of what happened.

  
"And then she seemed to have NO REMORSE with everything that she did." I said.

  
"Shame! It was supposed to be a great holiday for everyone and then that's what happened?!" says Rachel.

  
"Yeah. You are absolutely correct, dear sister. A perfect Hiccstrid moment ruined!" Trevor added.

  
"Know what? Astrid was probably infected by a virus that spreads a disease of being a 'crime magnet' that she probably got from hanging out with Hiccup too much." Sydney told us with matching hand gestures that says 'i-know-it-all-duh'.

  
Hiccup gave him an icy glare, I gave him with a deadly look while the other three looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

  
"Fine. Just saying."

  
"Just think of the bright side. Your Christmas might be gore but atleast it became an unforgettable moment for the both of you right?" Francis positively told us.

  
Hiccup and I looked at each other and nodded.

  
I tried to hide my smile and thought...

  
_You guys have definitely no idea._

  
**~THE END~**

  
-HTTYD-

  
**A/N:All done! I hope you liked my story. I've been writing this Christmas special for months and I just finished it yesterday. So far it has been my longest one-shot. And honestly, it's a bit hard to incorporate all the elements of the story: the crime, the investigation, Hiccstrid fluff and the whole HTTYD AU feels. But I hope I did well. Anyway, thanks for reading. Happy Holidays and God bless!**

  
**Until next time,**

**-ACNHHH:-)**


End file.
